In information retrieval, query expansion focuses on adding information to a query to obtain information resources relevant to the query. Query expansion includes the process of reformulating an original query to improve retrieval performance in information retrieval operations such as web and advertising searching. Several different methods may be used to expand queries, especially query expansion to perform particular IR tasks.